Ghoulfriend
by urosuki
Summary: Imagine if your super best friend was a ghost... just how would you explain it to your friends?
1. 1

**HELLO,,,, this is my first story i guess,,,, its p crappy idk it'll be multiple chapters though uM okay so stan is supposed to be from a past lifetime and currently doesnt exist within the group of four so kyle is best friends with kenny to make up for that but NOT FOR LONG... review if ya want this is so weird i've never ever written anything like this hmmmmmmm *****

**by the way idk if that is a valid number so ya know tell me if it is because ill change it :p**

"G'night guys," I yawn gingerly as I head up the wooden stairs.

"Oh Goodnight bubbeh, we love you!" my oh-so protective mother shouts.

As I approach my own room, I glance over into my brother's. He's peacefully dreaming whatever geniuses dream… Probably a plan to save humanity, who knows. I roll my eyes and head into my own room where I rub my eyes sleepily and open up my clothing drawer. Tonight, I opt for some black stretch shorts with two white stripes that go down each side of my leg, and a light blue shirt with the logo for that Jewish summer camp I attended last year. I launch myself on top of my slumber chamber and let the mattress devour me. Memory foam is a miracle; I make sure to plug my IPhone into its charger and then I'm off to my dreamscape. I yawn one last time and let my eyes flutter shut. The dark void that all sleep begins in begins to fade to white, I suddenly am blinded by the natural Colorado sun, I cringe my eyes and snap my head down. I am greeted by familiar scenery, a black granite road and a yellow pedestrian crossing sign, the heavy icy snow covers the grass beneath my feet. I'm at my bus stop. Of ALL the things to dream about… my bus stop is the LAST thing I'd want to dream about. Well I shouldn't say that… I never want to see Indiana Jones be put through such a hardship EVER again… My ears are filled with the sound of crunching, I turn my head to the right to see my over-bundled up friend Kenny waddling up the road in his rigid orange parka. He could really use a new one. I lift up my hand and give him a short friendly wave in which he responds with what looks like a grin. It's always very difficult to tell how he is expressing his emotions because he always keeps his hood up. Still, he's my best friend and wouldn't trade him in a second. Who else would I get to complain about Cartman with all the time? Speaking of Cartman, he usually gets here before Kenny.

"Hey dude! How'd you get h-"_bzzzzzzzt bzzzzzzzt- _My eyes jolt up at that frightening sound. I am greeted by a murky ceiling with a faint light illuminating it. I turn my head to see the source of such beam, my phone had a message. I feel a bit embarrassed that my phone's alert had startled me out of slumber. I unlock it to reveal an unknown number had texted me.

**+2243219987**

**11/4/13 11:13 PM**

**No subject**

**hey can u pick me up?**

Obviously, they had the wrong number…. I better tell them.

Re: No subject

11/4/13 11:15 PM

Dude, you have the wrong number.

**Re: No subject**

**11/4/13 11:16 PM**

**Haahaha kay sure you know where Bills Pub is rite?**

Re: No subject

11/4/13 11:18 PM

No, really, you have the wrong number. I don't know any Pubs owned by Bill. I don't know anyone with cellphone number starting with "224".

**Re: No subject**

**11/4/13 11:23 PM**

**Okay dumbass stop trying to b funny come pick me up Dan**

Re: No subject

11/4/13 11:27 PM

My name is KYLE not DAN. Stop texting me, I have no clue who you are.

**Re: No subject**

**11/4/13 11:23 PM**

**DAN STOP BEING A DOUCHE JUST BECAUSE I GOT YOU ONCE DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO DO THIS EVERY TIME**

At this point, I gave up; I set my phone to silent and threw it onto the ground. I turned over on my left side and shut my eyes. This time, I had no dream, I'm stuck wandering through the black void without a way out. Suddenly a chill goes down my entire spine, it causes me a great discomfort and I pull the covers up to my face. Unfortunately for me, it seems to get colder and colder. I finally can't stand it and sit up. I groan in irritation and look over at my digital clock: 1:43 AM, fantastic. I go to my drawer and grab a pair of grey sweatpants. I sloppily exchange bottoms and stumble back to bed. With what only feels like five minutes I hear a crash within the confinements of my room. At this point, I can literally give two shits what fell. I change sleeping positions and snuggle up to my blanket. Right after that, I begin to hear someone eerily moaning. I scrunch up my face in disgust, my parents are probably doing it… this wouldn't be the first time that they couldn't learn to shut the door. I throw my pillow over my head in hopes it will muffle their filthy noises, but to my dismay it seems that it won't. I let out a groan in distress but, as if it was instantaneous... the moaning stopped. It seemed a bit strange so I uncovered my head and put a few strands of my ridiculous mane of hair behind my ear. Nothing. I open my eyes to reveal a yet again murky ceiling. Another light is illuminating my room. I quickly look down to see my phone is not the source this time. I lift up my head and look at my alarm clock. In the process I find what the glowing object in my room is. I gasp in shock and rush into the inside of my sheets for protection.

He was translucent, wearing a red and blue poof ball hat, a brown jacket, navy blue jeans, and brown shoes. He was a foot off the ground! "Is this some kind of p-prank? Did Cartman fucking put you up to this?" I struggle to keep composure.

"Who the hell is Cartman? "The translucent boy asks in curiosity.

The boy looks down at himself and seems to be just as shocked as I am! He begins to wear a face of worry and pats himself down, then tries to touch the floor with his feet. After many failed attempts, he looks up at me looking as if he's about to cry. He mumbles to himself for a minute. He finally gulps and wearily makes eye contact with me. "Am… Am I imagining this?"

"N-no, you're not…" I say in a hushed tone. I should be the one asking if I'm imagining things! We sit in silence observing each other hoping we can grasp an explanation. The boy pinches the bridge of his nose and squints his eyes shut and sighs.

"I remember that I was walking Sparky and then everything flashed black, then I woke up here…" He releases his fingers from his nose and looked back up at me. He gets a bit closer passing through a bit of my nightstand and chokes. "I think I might have died…"

At that, I begin to sniff trying to hold back tears. He should be the one who's crying though. I must be going insane!

"Oh dude! Don't cry, here! I'll um.. I'll get… Wait… Shit…." He begins sniffling and covers his face with his hands.

We both break down and cry, the sounds of misery fill the room. I lick the salty tears that come from my eyes and rub my face raw. We cry until we can't cry anymore. I finally look over at my clock to see that it is 4:03 AM. I glance over at my ghostly guest and give a small grin. He looks over and starts to smile too. He holds out his hand and I hold out mine. My hand passes through his and we both look a little embarrassed.

"My name is Stan. I am… or was 10..." He puts a hand on his neck and sheepishly glances at the ground.

"I'm Kyle." I chuckle.

"Well this will be interesting." Stan giggles, little did I know I had just met my super best ghoulfriend.

**well i hope you found this somewhat interesting this will be updated frequently because im on summer break and no one will hire me :| i need tha cash**

**well bye bye *****


	2. 2

**WOW I wasn't expecting any feedback at all, when I saw I got some I was super happy ,,, as I went to update this "Kenny m." had changed to "Kelly" and that made me laugh ridiculously hahaha :p don't worry I fixed it. The next chapter will have Kenny , cartman (happy late bday butthole), and others involved but I think it's a little more important to define kyle and stan's relationship first, as much as I LOVE style im keeping them completely platonic. Theyre only ten right now soOOOOOO…. Maybe ill do a little side story in which theyre a bit older for yall,,,,, Okay ive done enough chit chat here is chapter 2 *****

_BEEEEP BEEEP BEEP BEEEP- _A blaring monotone sound breaks through my unconscious state alerting my body it's time to wake up. I try to pry open my eyes but the natural light from my window is blinding, I squint and pound my hand aimlessly on my nightstand in hopes I will hit my clock.

"It's been going off for five minutes straight dude! Make it stop!" Someone snarls.

"Well YOU could have turned if off yourself, ass…hole?" Am I having a dream within a dream? I turn my attention to the my desk near my closet, my eyes widen in awe as I see the luminescent boy from my dream last night. What was his name again? He gives me a disgruntled look and crosses his arms over his chest.

"I WOULD have but I kind of pass through everything I touch!" The boy growls. I must be going crazy, what's that one disease called… have I developed schizophrenia? Is this figment of my dream a hallucination?

"There's got to be a logical explanation for this!" I shout in confusion. The boy unhooks his arms and rolls his eyes.

"Well let's see: I can interact with absolutely nothing, I am ALMOST transparent, and my feet can't touch the ground. Pretty sure I'm a ghost Kyle. Who else could see through their clothing?"

"Oh god it is schizophrenia! Why of all times NOW?!" Suddenly, my head begins to feel woozy. I cringe and grab my head with my hands. "How much sleep did I get?"

"One hour and forty five minutes…. How can you sleep on your stomach dude?"

"What? Two hours… and what do mean? How does everyone else sleep?! HEY, don't watch me in my sleep dude! I would like some privacy!"

"I would have slept too but-"

"I'm still trying to talk to you! A creation from my imagination!"

"I'm offended by tha-"

"Now I'm going to become one of those medicine droned kids. Wait until I tell my mother… OH my mother…." The translucent boy tries to put his hands on my shoulders. The tips of his glowing fingers are frosty to my skin, I shiver when they pass through me. All of my attention turns to him; he huffs in frustration and pinches the bridge of his nose again.

"KYLE! Just accept it, I'm here I'm… well I'm not alive… but you get what I mean! I'm Stan Marsh: The Colorado ghost boy!" Stan floats upward and strikes a heroic pose. I guess I might as well accept it, he's a ghost. I can't get a break in this little mountain town, can I? I let out a light chuckle and finally get out of bed. I stretch my arms up in the air and yawn heavily. I look up at Stan and give him a stern look.

"Just, no more watching me in my sleep, got it?" Stan's face lightens up and he laughs.

"Sure I-"The door swishes open and hits the wall with great force. My mother makes a beeline toward me and stops midway; her eyes are filled with horror. I begin to break out in a cold sweat, can she see Stan too? "Got…it?" Stan mumbles as fear begins to morph onto his face.

"It's okay mom, I can explain." My mother quickly rushes to my side and passes right through Stan! She can't see him! I feel a great sense of relief, but why can't she see him?

"Oh bubbeh you look awful!" She gently places a hand on my forehead and sullenly looks me in the eyes. I can hear snickers coming from behind her; I shoot a glare at Stan but quickly return my attention to my mother. Stan floats closer to the both of us and my mother shivers. "Kyle it's FREEZING in here! Did you leave your window open again? And your eyes have such larges bags under them! Oh honey, you must be ill! That flu shot must not be working! I can't let them get away with this! Kyle, you are not to leave this bed today you hear me? Gerald! GERALD!" She heads down the hall in search of my dad going on about how the government is not taking enough responsibility with our healthcare. I sigh in embarrassment and Stan just keeps staring out the door, dumbfounded by my mother's performance.

"She's a real piece of work…." He says; I jump up and throw my hands in the air.

"Stan! Your presence didn't even faze her!"

His eyes widen in realization as he floats upward. "Shit, you're right! He lifts his left hand and points at me," You must be a ghost whisperer or something."

I laugh and shake my head, "Shut up." I stride over to my wooden desk chair and grab my wooly green ushanka. I attempt to try to hide all of my red curly locks under my hat and then go to my closet.

"Nice hat." Stan says and goes to look at my toy collection.

"Thanks." I open up my closet and grab my orange windbreaker and slip it on.

There's a moment of silence between us, we observe our movements and inspect our features. Stan looks a bit more mature for his age, he's a bit selfish but everyone has a flaw. He seems to have well tamed raven colored hair; I wonder why he covers it up with that hat?

"So what'd you say your full name was again?" I question in order to kill the dead air.

"Stan. Stan Marsh. What's yours?"

"Kyle Broflovski"

"Bro...What?"

I sigh; I'm not surprised he can't pronounce it. "Broflovski: B-R-O-F-L-O-V-S-K-I."

"Whoa dude, that's a mouthful." He mouths out my last name silently to himself. He finally gives up and looks out into the hallway. "You have a nice house, it looks a lot like mine, but I think yours is a bit larger." He turns his head to me "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, a younger brother…. well he's not actually my brother, he's adopted."

"That's cool, I had an older sister and she was a beast I swear." Stan hovers over to my desktop and intently observes its screen. "Um, is the date on your computer right?" He gulps in disbelief.

I step over to my computer and glance at the date. "Yep, November 5th, 2013…. The clock may be off by a couple of minutes…. Why?" I double check the time on my alarm clock to see if the times match.

"I must have died in 1998…"

**CHAPTER TWO didn't end how I originally planned but I think it would be better to end it this way :| SO I hope you enjoyed …. Just what happened to stan? Lets wait and see…. Happy fourth btw *****


End file.
